I cry
by louie-fly
Summary: Shane is still feeling the loss of his wife, hopefully a visit there will help him move on.


"I Cry"

By: Victoria Liu-Pearson

© All Rights Reserved

This is one of my many Westlife-related fan fictions.

Shane took a sip of his iced tea, his eyes firmly fixed upon the busy scene going on around him. More then ever his heart ached with so much pain whenever he spied a young couple so happy and so in love. He longed to have her back, he'd even wished he had the power to turn back time and relived all those happy memories that were now just that…memories. Despite all this the be all, end all Shane knew nothing would ever bring back his angel. Sighing quietly he finished off his iced tea and left the open air caf?ulling his red baseball cap down over his face avoiding being spotted by fans, he's in no mood for a chat, signing autographs or taking pictures all he wanted to do is be left alone.

"Shane! Yo Filan hold up will you?" somebody shouted a little further behind him. Shane gulped as he heard the footsteps approaching, he turned around to see who called out and he recognized Vickie.

"Hey Vic how are you?" he asked smiling softly.

"Yeah I'm all right…I guess, I mean try not to think about it." She said.

"Yeah….so do I." He nodded. They remained silent, both of them pondering over their thoughts, this silence felt uncomfortable but they didn't know what else to say.

"So…what has Mark been up to lately? Still driving you crazy I presume." Shane arched his eyebrow edging a smile and Vickie laughed.

"As always he's constantly putting his foot into trouble. He's kept himself busy pretty much." She answered.

"Good to hear, well I'd better get going maybe we catch up later in the week." Shane suggested.

"Oh most definitely it'll be a good chance to get the group together again." Vickie agreed.

"All right talk later. Take care Vic." He turned to walk away, she watched him leave she really felt for him he had been the hardest hit by this tragedy. Shane hoped into his car and for a few minutes he sat there, he's angry with life itself and the immense pain he's being made to endure. Everyone else around him is happy in their relationships; and even if he ever found another soul mate it just wasn't going to be the same like he and Nicole shared. Starting the car engine he drove away from the city out towards the countryside. Nicole always meant a great deal to him, she had a certain uniqueness and always strived for the best. A lot of people knew she had the talent to do more with her creativity but it was simply unfortunate her young life had been cut short. Shane stopped his car along the curbside of a quiet cemetery. Climbing out of the car he felt the chilly breeze blow across his face; appropriately he zipped up his jacket to keep the cold breeze out and strode into the yard covering the ground quickly since the grass had been cut short. Approaching the grave his knees turned into jelly barely supporting his weight. With a little effort he reached the grave stone and knelt down in front it; and in doing so all the memories he cherished so dearly came flooding back freshly into his mind. Shane lowered his head as wet tears stung his eyes, feeling all his buried emotions come to the surface and fall from him.

_Nicole Margaret Filan. A wonderful friend and loving wife. _

_Will be deeply missed by loved ones and close friends._

He wiped the tears that continuously flowed from his eyes. At last with the final tears wiped clean he took in a deep breath.

"Angel, I know you're here. It's only been a few short months and for me it continues to be a struggle to live each day, sometimes I just don't know how to go on and I even sometimes consider it should have been me instead of you. If…if only I was there to stop it from ever happening." He said, the breeze picked up he knew he needed to go.

"We can't stay sad forever I know that but we'll find a way. You've left behind so many admirers, friends, family…you were taken from us far too soon. I have to go sweetheart I'll come by and see you again very soon and I promise to stay strong for you. I love you and miss you more then ever." He stood up dusting his clothes a white dove swooped down and perched on top of the headstone Shane looked at the bird and smiled he gently reached out to pat the animal the bird hardly flinched not in the least afraid. Glancing back at the headstone for a final time, with a heavy heart he bid farewell.

The End.


End file.
